chocolate milkshake
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Kagome makes a special treat for our fave dog boy, and it involves chocolate. But little does she know dogs can't have chocolate... R/R
1. Default Chapter

Chocolate Milkshake  
  
By, Genrou No Miko and the Keeper of Koji's ponytail Koji use to have one in genrou den. If you don't know what fushigi yuugi is then you don't know what I'm talking about)  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu Yasha! *sob* scuse me… and please leave a review… OR ELSE!!!!!!  
  
"Just a tad bit more chocolate and… THERE!" Kagome said turning on the blender. 'Rrrrrrrrrrrrr'  
  
In 2 minutes Kagome stopped the blender and looked inside. A perfect chocolate milkshake! "Inu Yasha will love this!" She smiled and poured it into a cup. "At least… I hope so…"  
  
( ( ( ( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Inu Yasha was fast asleep underneath a tree, snoozing away. Shippo was right by him, well above him, eating a peach. Shippo's ear twitched. "Hey, someone's coming!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Inu Yasha mumbled. "It's only Kagome… I can smell her scent from here…"  
  
"Oh…" Shippo took another bite from his peach and Kagome came out of the bushes. "HF KAFOFE!" Shippo said with his mouth full of peach.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Hey shippo!" Then she turned to Inu Yasha. "I have a present for you! Well, do you wanna know what it is!!!??"  
  
"It better not be one of those gay sweatshirts you gave me…" Inu Yasha opened his eyes.  
  
"NOPE! Better! A milkshake!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Just try!" Kagome shoved the milkshake in Inu Yasha's face.  
  
He snatched it and looked inside. "There's a bug in here…" Inu Yasha picked it out and took a sip.  
  
Shippo watched Inu yasha drink it. "Are you dead…?"  
  
Inu yasha paused for a minute or two. His eyes opened wider and wider. "YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't respond. He just kept drinking and drnking until it was all gone. He lifted his head, some choclate milkshake made a home on the top of his mouth. "I WANT MORE!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"I WANT MORE!!!!" Inu yasha cried. "MORE MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!"  
  
~END! Stupid? But eh… 


	2. Inu yasha You Okay?

**                MILKSHAKE**

**                By, Arashi**

**                Disclaimer: I dun own Inu yasha! Don't sue me sue the little annoying paperclip on the bottom of this page! *damn Microsoft word* it is kinda cute thou… annoying but cute…**

**                Note: hiya all! I forgot all about this fic… but here it is! Mwa! If there are any problems or you just wanna talk email me: tasuki_grrrl@yahoo.com enjoy!**

**                Chapter 2**

**                Its been 2 hours since Inu yasha had a sip of that wonderful drink called, 'Milkshake' but he was starting to feel sick. What did Kagome put in it…? Inu Yasha had been wondering about this for the past hour. Clutching his stomach, he slowly got up and dragged himself to the kitchen, pulled out a cookbook and looked up 'chocolate milkshake' Skimming the book, he didn't find a single thing. But something caught his eye, a little white piece of paper with words scribbled on it. He snatched the paper and read it. His eyes widened. "That… Little…" He growled. "Dogs can't have milk!" With one of his hand he crumpled up the piece of paper and stomped over to Kagome's room. He didn't bother to knock. He kicked her door open and grabbed her by the colar. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!? KILL ME!?"**

**                "Of course not… W-What are you talking about?" Kagome panicked, seeing his eyes slowly turning red. "Uh--?"**

**                "DOG'S CAN'T HAVE MILK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  A sudden pain in his stomach, causing him fall to his knees. He moaned.**

**                "Oh my gosh! I forgot about that! Poor --" Kagome paused, seeing Inu yasha's eyes twitch. Pet. Pet. Pet.**

**                Vein throb. "THIS AIN'T NO TIME TO GO PETTIN-- owww…"**

**                "Sorry! Sorry… Okay… Um.. What do we do…? Inu yasha…? Where…?"**

**                Inu Yasha started crawling to get outside. Kagome followed. A few minutes later she found Inu yasha in a patch of grass, chewing away. Munch. "Bleah… stupid girl…" He mumbled while chewing the slimey, green grass.**

**                Sweatdrop. "I should… Rename him to Inu Cow…"**

**                Munch. "Yuck." Munch.**

**                "Wait… Dog's eat grass to… EPP!" Kagome ran away as fast as she could, closed the door and locked it. She didn't want to see THAT happen, and after Inu Yasha did THAT she didn't want him coming inside either. "Ick…"**

**                end**

**                Please post a review. Babz told me that dogs chew on grass to throw up. *sweatdrop***


	3. Oops I did it again

Milkshake By, Arashi Note: 3rd chapter people! Glad y'all thought it was cute! Email me: tasuki_grrrl@yahoo.com or valgarv_no_miko@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inu Yasha layed in the grass after he. you know. He kept grumbling how stupid kagome was.  
  
Kagome stayed inside, with the door locked. She thought of making a special treat for Inu yasha, but this time, NO CHOCOLATE! She grabbed the blender and made a. STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE! Adding a little strawberry on the top. She smiled at the drink. "This won't make Inu Yasha sick!" Oh, she was wrong. She thought Inu yasha only got sick by the chocolate. Not the milk, even if he told her. "Wai!" She clapped her hands together.  
  
After a few minutes Inu Yasha dragged himself to the kitchen, looking like he was having his period. but that was impossible. since he is a dog/a guy.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome waved. "Look! Here's a drink I made!!"  
  
"Tryin' to poison me again girl?" He mumbled.  
  
"NO!" Kagome sweatdropped. "It has NO chocolate!"  
  
"Fine." Inu Yasha grabbed the drink and took a sip of it. "."  
  
"So.?"  
  
"Meh." He shrugged and slammed the glass down. "This better not have any milk in it ya hear!?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Uh." She didn't want to tell Inu Yasha it had milk in it. So she kept her mouth shut. "Well, Inu Yasha, you better go back to your world. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'm taking this with me." He walked over to the well and hopped in. After Inu Yasha disappeared kagome quickly grabbed some wood, rocks, and anything else that was heavy and piled it on top of the well.  
  
"I'm screwed." She said.  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
